Automobiles, among other motor vehicles, have traditionally employed internal combustion engines, which may utilize mechanical and/or hydraulic transmission systems. In more recent times, hybrid-electric motor vehicles have been made available, which utilize a combination of an internal combustion engine and an electric motor. Further, now, fully electric motor vehicles are available, which utilize electric motors as a replacement for internal combustion engines. In such fully electric and/or hybrid electric vehicles, the electric motors may be mounted perpendicular to axels of the motor vehicles, for driving the axels, and thusly, propelling the vehicle. Alternatively, in some example fully and/or hybrid electric vehicles, electric motors may be provided that are mounted transversely, with respect to the axis, meaning that the motor is mounted parallel to, or coaxially disposed with respect to, one or more axels.
Fully electric vehicles, powered by the aforementioned electric motors, often require a gear reduction system (transmission), which may include a complex gear assembly. Such a gear assembly may be utilized to achieve the desired output speed to each wheel of the vehicle. In such gear reduction systems, as with any transmission system or similar mechanical component, it is greatly important that oil is distributed to components for lubrication during operation. In prior systems for providing oil to components of gear reduction systems, electric pumps and/or other power consuming mechanisms are conventionally utilized to distribute oil to the components that require lubrication (e.g, bearings, shafts, seals, and the like).
However, such electric pumps and/or power consuming mechanisms for distributing oil consume a significant amount of power resources, from batteries or other electric power sources, utilized by such vehicles. Accordingly, systems and apparatus for distributing oil to gear reduction systems for electric vehicles, which distribute oil without the need for electric pumps and/or power consuming mechanisms, are desired.